chollfandomcom-20200215-history
Rook
Rook Lord of Law, The Judicator, God of Order 'Symbol: '''A stone tablet topped with a crown '''Portfolio: '''Law and order above all else, Justice, Revenge, Retribution, Honor '''Worshipers: '''Judges, Law Enforcement, Those who have been wronged '''Cleric Alignments: '''LG, LN, LE '''Domains:'Honor, Redemption, Judgement, Nobility, Defense '''Favored Weapon: '''Enforcement-A perfectly balanced bastard sword '''History/Relationships: '''Rook is the god of law above all else. He is perhaps one of the oldest gods, and one of the most patient, valuing a proper justice system over speed and convenience within reason. While he personally favors good over evil, he knows that good or evil are simple questions of details, but without a properly upheld law only chaos and destruction can be the result. He understands that law is relative and that it changes with each location and asks that his followers put the local law ahead of their own personal goals, though they are certainly free to move about within the letter of the law. He is usually portrayed as a tall man with perfectly symmetrical features, one hand holding a stone tablet that changes in accordance with the local law, and in his other hand carrying the blade Enforcement, a perfectly balanced bastard sword with which to dispense justice when needed. '''Dogma: '''The law is more important than any single person. The only halt to chaos is the law, and as such it is more important that there be a system of law than it is that it be an ideal system of law. Follow all laws within your community and give fair judgment on all legal matters. Be fair in punishment, while all who break the law must be punished there is a difference between a rich man stealing land and a starving child stealing bread. Stop the advance of chaos and advance the measure of society, even if this requires you to put your personal opinions and morals to the side. '''Clergy and Temples: '''Many times the temples of Rook are also the courthouses and places of law in their local community. His priests are almost invariably innately familiar with local laws and those of the surrounding region. Most communities look to priests and clerics of Rook to solve legal disputes, and even in civil disputes his clerics can be trusted to be fair. Many also volunteer to work with the city guard, enforcing the local law and order. Rook and the order of Justicars are almost synonymous. Justicars often come from the ranks of Rooks followers and, regardless of local creed, are generally respected due to their dedication to upholding local law above their own values. A Justicar of Rook’s code is always local law and magically has perfect knowledge of local law. This, in addition to their ability to magically enforce oaths and agreements, results in them having a measure of trust from most governments that are not actively breaking their own laws. Countries run by dictators who freely abuse the law, with almost openly corrupt governments often outlaw the worship of Rook, as more than one king or corrupt judge has found himself executed in accordance with local law in the dead of night, as Justicars make no difference between kings and paupers.